Diaries, secrets and lies
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: My SquallXIrvine fic okay lemmie explain: Irvine want's Squall, but The gunblader is with Riona, but he doesn't love her anymore, Selphie knows both men's secrets, but refuses to say anything...and now Squall is in for a suprise enjoy! Chapter 2 up!
1. Irvine's diary

Back again new story, talking about hot stud Irvine XD. Irvine is hot and a womanizer right? But I think there's a lot more to him than people think so this is Irvine's diary. Shounen ai themes and all that good stuff. And no I DON'T own Irvine *Mutters* I wish I did though! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 Irvine's Diary  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Wow, it's been I while since I've written in one of these...  
  
My name is Irvine, Irvine Kinneas, if anyone bar me ever reads this (I doubt it) yeah I'm the same guy who supposedly has company with loads of women, don't worry, I've heard all the rumors, and yeah there true, I keep company with girls and women...  
  
But that doesn't mean I sleep with them.  
  
I've heard them all; 'Oh Irvine is such a using asshole!' 'He's such a womanizer! But he's so cute!' 'Did you hear about that new girl he screwed?' etc, etc and these are the girls I HAVEN'T talked to and supposedly 'Slept' with, the rumours about me get around pretty fast, but it doesn't bother me, not really, I have a womenising reputation to keep up and all my 'Gilrfrineds' say they'll keep spreading 'nice' rumours about me...  
  
Well I'm writing now to tell everyone the truth, the real truth about me. I'm not a womanizer, I do believe in the concept of 'True love' despite what anyone thinks, yes I have the company of women, but I talk to them, we have a laugh, get drunk and basically have a good time; not all of my life revolves around sex.  
  
Yeah anyway, about my supposed 'Girlfriends' most of them are good friends of mine, that I've known since I first arrived at Galbadia Garden, One of the first friends I met there, was a girl named Jen, she was funny, smart and pretty attractive with long dark hair and grey eyes, I had a real crush on her, but everyone used to bully me because I came from a different area and wore my cowboy hat with my uniform. But she stuck up for me and she was the first girl I ever kissed.  
  
Jen gave me hope, she told me to stick up for myself and build up a reputation for myself, and I did, the reputation I have now, but at first it was getting embarrassing, all these girls and boys asking me if I've slept with such and such a person, I told Jen and asked her if I should stop because it was getting really bad, no one would leave me alone with a girl for a second in case they thought I was going to jump on them! She just laughed shook her head, I remember what she said to me that day. "Even if it's a bad reputation Irvine, it's a reputation, your going to be big one day, I know it"  
  
She was right, I mean I'm considered the best shooter in all the gardens, and I helped Squall and the others stop Ultimacia and Seifer from taking over the world. So Jen was right, it's a pity, she never lived to see it...She died during the SeeD practical exam, no one could tell me how she died, and I never saw her again.  
  
So I worked even harder on my 'Reputation' and soon I had convinced most people, including Squall and the others that all I'm interested in is guns and women...okay I'll admit I said it was my department when I first met them but that, again, isn't true. Sometimes I'm not proud of my reputation for being a womanizer. But it's just the way I am; I'm to proud to admit that I'm wrong about something, instead I just go with the flow and see how it goes.  
  
It usually works too...  
  
But I found other things out about myself too; I have a great passion for cars and Rock music, and more surprisingly, men. YES ladies and gentlemen I, Irvine Kinneas is officially Bisexual, I can't think of a better word for me, seen as the first time I ever had sex it, was with a guy. Yep I was 16, I'm 19 now, three years ago, he was a exchange student, a shy kid called Gail, yes it's a boy's name, small petite guy, blonde hair and green eyes, really withdrawn, I guessed he was being bullied like I was when I first arrived.  
  
I guessed right when I saw Gail trying to fight off about 6 boys a lot older and bigger than him. I, of course put my foot in when they started throwing punches at him, I just walked over and aimed my shotgun at them, they backed off pretty hastily when they caught sight of it, I remember grinning lightly and telling them to beat it. Of course they did, but only after I shot at there feet, they scampered after that I remember hat happened after, think of this as a flashback on paper...  
  
Gail refused to look at me; it was like he was embarrassed that He couldn't defend himself. "Hey are you okay?" I asked him, he didn't answer me, he just stayed slumped there against the wall, refusing to look at me, I sighed and lifted his chin gently, and his bright green eyes were filling with tears. "I...I'm sorry" He whispered, stumbling to get up, I let him, but I kept a firm grip on his arm when he tried to run off. "Hey calm down man! I'm not going to hurt you" I said gently as he struggled to release his arm from my grip. He stopped struggling and looked at me strangely.  
  
"You're not like them..." He whispered looking at me, I remember feeling a bit uncomfortable by his stare, but I liked it too it felt like he was checking me out. "Who are you?" I gave him my best cheerful grin and tipped my hat at him. "I'm Irvine Kinneas, at your service" I gave him a sly wink which made a blush rise up his neck and onto his face. "And, you would be?" I asked him, a grin still on my face, like it was permanently fixed there.  
  
He didn't look at me for a second, and then I saw a smile creeping up onto his lips. "I'm...I'm Gail, Gail Turner" I nodded and grasped the hand I had been holding into a handshake, the blush was still on his face and I laughed. "Right then Gail, where are you meant to be now?"  
  
So I helped him to his class, and went to my own, it was only after my encounter with him, before I realized I couldn't stop thinking about him, eventually, to make the long story short, me and Gail got together, we stayed together for well over 6 months, all my 'Girlfriends' just giggled and told me that we made a cute couple, when they found out. I made them promise to not tell anyone, I didn't want anyone to know yet, but...no one got to know, because just after our six month anniversary, Gail was killed in action on a SeeD mission, I watched him get shot by our enemy, and he died in my arms.  
  
It really saddened me for a while, but I'm a cheerful person, nothing, not even my boyfriend's death can bring me down for long, and I knew Gail wouldn't want me moping around after his death, so I just put all my efforts in becoming the best shooter possible.  
  
And then everything changed, I mean I was assigned to assassinate the sorceress Ultimacia, and that's when I met Squall. Yes, Squall-leave-me- alone-I'm-the-brooding-ice-prince-Leonhart. There was something about his personality that made me want to drool, I don't know why, but I find him amazingly attractive, maybe it's the fact I find him really mysterious, and I hardly know anything about him, but I want to, I know he's quiet, but he's very intelligent, I know he's one of Balamb Garden's best, and I still want him, despite the fact he doesn't smile or show any emotion whatsoever. The problem is he's as straight as a fucking arrow, I mean he's so besotted with Riona right now, he hardly notices anyone else, let alone me.  
  
I bet your thinking that I hate Riona don't you? Well, I don't, she's a really nice girl, she's pretty, smart, sweet, kind and she has an amazing amount of energy, I think she's very lucky to have caught Squall's attention like she did, and I'm happy for the two of them, but it doesn't stop me from wishing things had been different, but no one can change time, things happen and people have to adapt...  
  
How come then I can't then? In my dream's I see Squall every night, I dream we have sex and I scream his name in my mind, every time I see him, weather it be in my dreams or in real life, I want to drool at his feet. I can't help it; I have totally fallen for him. I am in love with Squall Leonhart. No one knows except Selphie Timlett, yes Selphie you heard me right, the same spunky, happy-go lucky teenager who you think couldn't keep her mouth shut about anything. Well wrong, she keeps secrets for everyone. She, out of everyone is my best friend, most people think I'm dating her, but it's not true, but she encouraged it, saying we'd be cute together; I just rolled my eyes at her when she said that and ruffled her hair.  
  
So yeah I'm Bi, and I love Squall, what else can I say? Apart from that everyone else is doing well.  
  
Seifer is back at Balamb Garden, he was found half dead on the outskirts of Ester, and they set him up for trial, thing is everyone, including me pleaded not guilty at the trail, we all knew he was being controlled by Ultimacia, and no one blamed him, so he was allowed back when Headmaster Cid re-applied him. He's still the same sarcastic ass he was before, only he's a little more subdued and rarely gets into fights with Zell anymore.  
  
And Zell, heh, he's cool, as usual, he's learnt to control his temper better, and it seems now Seifer isn't calling him a 'Chicken-wuss' anymore, the two are getting along better, I'm not sure if it's a friendship thing or something else, but whatever it is, it's a definite improvement to what the two were like before, it seems both Quistis and Selphie think there together, I'm not too sure.  
  
And Quistis? Well she's back to being an instructor, which she seems pleased about, and she seems a lot happier than before, I guess the stress of Squall and Seifer's rivalry before I joined the ranks had worn her down before, but now the two are 'generally' getting along, she seems a lot more relaxed.  
  
Okay onto Selphie, she's the same I guess, I think out of all of us, she's the only one who's changed the least, and she's still happy all the time, trying to convince people to go onto that silly committee of hers (She'd probably kill me if I told her that) and she still comes up with all these crazy ideas. But even so, we all love her for it, because Selphie has always spoken her mind and been herself, I think if it weren't for Selphie's cheerfulness and optimism, I would probably be depressed about Squall.  
  
And Riona...well she's got everything she wants now, Timber got its independence now, she has Squall, who she loves and adores, and she's even gotten a place here at Balamb Garden so she's also a SeeD candidate too, and as far as I know she's doing extremely well, funny though, I haven't seen Riona around for a while, if I do she's usually running off to her classes or off on a date with Squall, so I hardly get to talk to her, I don't know why, but for some reason, it feels like she's avoiding me.  
  
And of course last but not least, the 'Ice-prince' himself Squall, he's become the commanding officer here at Balamb, and I have to say I can't think of anyone else who would fit the job better than Squall, so he's doing alright, but I hardly see him either, he's either briefing other SeeD's, having meetings with Cid, or on dates with Riona.  
  
And for me? Well, to everyone else, nothing has changed I'm still a supposedly womanizing, sarcastic pain in the ass, who likes to bug Zell occasionally, but I'm good friends with Zell now, he knows when I try and get a rise out of him, it's only a joke. I still love Squall maybe I always will or maybe I will move on, I believe in true love, but not one true love, you can have many loves in your life, all different experiences, the one that fits you best is the one you stick with forever, no matter what.  
  
I think that's the case with Squall, but who knows what will happen?  
  
I'll write soon.  
  
Irvine.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Irvine sighed tiredly as he tossed the pen back on the desk and shut the black leather bound dairy at last, The brunette sharpshooter glanced up at his wall clock; 11:40pm. Irvine sighed again and stretched, before he stood up, his bottom partially numb; he'd been sat down for too long. The gunslinger wondered what to do now, he wasn't tired, and he didn't feel like getting drunk again like he did last night; Irvine winced at the memory, swearing never to drink so much in so little time, EVER again.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. "Irvine! It's me Selphie! You awake?" The brunette grinned and chuckled to himself before he opened the door for Selphie. "Hey little lady, how are you? Got any new crazy Ideas for me?" Selphie didn't answer she just mock glared at him and punched him playfully in the arm; she hated being called 'Little'.  
  
"Very funny, I'm fine, and no I have no 'Crazy' ideas, I just came here to ask you, have you seen Squall or Riona recently?" The gunslinger blinked in surprise at this question, why would Selphie ask him? Why not Quistis or Zell? The brunette frowned, shaking his head, much to Selphie's disappointment. "Sorry Selph, the last time I saw Squall was last week and I only walked past him in the corridor, as for Riona, I haven't seen her for weeks, it's like she;s..." Irvine muttered before he was interrupted.  
  
"...Avoiding you?" Selphie finished nodding sadly. "Yeah everyone seems to think that, and there's even rumour's that Squall and Riona have spilt up, or had an argument or something!" Selphie sighed sadly and she made herself comfortable on Irvine's bed; the gunslinger didn't seem to mind; Selphie always slumped on his bed when she was worried, sometimes she even stayed overnight and talked. Selphie was looking at him carefully, looking for some sort of response, Excitement maybe? Happiness? Hope? Nope, all she got was confusion. Irvine just sat down next to her and wrapped her small form in a hug. "Hey I'm sure they haven't I'm sure there fine, there just busy at the moment, you know that"  
  
Selphie pulled away from his grip and she glared at him, Irvine blinked in surprise, the usual happy-go-lucky teenager was actually glaring at the brunette angrily. "Why! Why can't you just go and tell Squall how you feel about him Irvy?" Selphie screamed beating on my chest with her fists, as though it was HER heart that was breaking "Why! You don't go out unless it's for a mission or classes anymore, you worry everyone sick..." Selphie stopped sobbing. "You're so alone Irvy...I'm so afraid I'm going to lose you...You're my best friend..." The gunslinger lifted Selphie's chin up and was met with a flood of tears in her bright blue eyes; Irvine sighed and hugged her again.  
  
"It's hard Selph, Squall loves Riona...I can't make him love me back...but I'm okay..." Selphie looked up at the gunslinger's face in disbelief, as he smiled down at her, before he wiped her tears away. "I don't expect him to, When...When you love someone, I brings more meaning to life... just knowing he's alive and happy is enough for me...trust me Selphie, when it happens to you, you'll see" Selphie just nodded and leaned into Irvine's embrace once more, He rocked the young girl back and forth gently; neither of them said another word, there was nothing else to say.  
  
~*~  
  
Done well what do you think? Was it okay? *Looks around nervously* Um thing is I've only just gotten Irvine on the game (Yes I know I'm 6 years behind modern technology, Don't remind me ¬_¬;;) And from what I've heard from when you first get him, I think this is what he's like, I think it's the real Irvine...and Irvine so cannot be straight! Sorry but no! Even Irvine being BI is pushing it!  
  
Irvine: HEY! I AM NOT GAY!!!! *Vain throbs in his temple*  
  
Me: *Hits him over the head with a baseball bat* Shut up and get used to it! Squall! Take him away will you!  
  
Squall: *Smiles a little*...sure...*Drags and unconscious Irvine away by the leg*  
  
Me: Please R&R people, I'm not sure, but I might let this continue, in all depends on how much feedback I get back for this! ^^ alright see ya! Bye! 


	2. Thank you!

Hey everyone! Nope this is NOT the new chapter! Not yet anyway ^_~, this is to say THANK you to everyone that reviewed and a few questions that need answering will be revealed here *mutters* only because FF.net keeps cutting out half of my story so I have to keep this separate -_-;; Okay so to:  
  
Wonderful failure- Irvine didn't brush Gail off, he still loves him deeply but I made Irvine believe in the concept of moving on from past loves, and true love, but NOT 'One true love' so basically I made Irvine believe that moving on was the best option and I mentioned that Gail wouldn't want him moping and brooding over him? Yep I did! Irvine hasn't forgotten Gail coz he WILL be mentioned later on! (Ack! I let a plot bunny go! ^^) And as for Zell and Seifer, I never said that they WOULD get together did I? Personally I kind of like the pairing, but if people want them together your gonna have to vote for it! ^_~ Hope this explains it! And thank you for your review!  
  
Avatar Infidel- Ohh hello! Thank you so much for your ideas and review I really appreciate it! Yeah I know my speech can be hard to understand, but that's why I try to add as much detail as possible so as NOT to do that kind of writing style, I don't know why but I don't like my writing that way! ^_^ but I will try and improve it in future so that you can read it better Kay?  
  
Waendil- Hey thanks you! Here you go more right here! ^^  
  
123-Okay Continue I will! ^^ and thank you!  
  
Almslyxleonhart- Yes I am a Yaoi lover ^^ *Bows* I'm glad you liked it! I hate Sqiona too *Shudders*  
  
Drowned-in-Blood- lol are you now? Great I don't know why but I've always been attracted to the stranger pairings as well as the 'normal' one ^^ and your welcome! Hey try going to they have a whole section of Squall/Irvine fics!  
  
Sapphire17- Hello again! Yes I hear that Selphie's ridicule is common in Irvine x Squall/Seifer/Zell pairings so having her supporting Irvine is a great thing, I think Selphie is like that any way! Thank you once again! *Bows*  
  
Thank you to all 7 of you who wanted this to continue! ^^ Here it is! I hope you enjoy! ^^ 


	3. Squall's diary and Irvine's troubles

Hey! Hey! Back again for the second part of Diaries, secrets and lies, seen as you all wanted this to continue! Well so be it!!! XD okay this time it's Squall's POV, I wonder what he has to say ^_~ Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 Squall's diary and Irvine's troubles  
  
Dear diary  
  
I am not having a good day today, I fact, I'm not sure I can remember the last time I had a good day, It seems like an eternity away, okay I'll admit I'm a lot happier than I was when I wasn't with Riona, but...I'm having some serious problems, no it's not Riona, not this time, its me. Sound strange? Yeah it is, even for me, now don't get me wrong, I love Riona, but not as a lover or a girlfriend, I love her as a sister, and that's all, I don't get it, I thought there was more to it when we first met and she made me dance with her...but...now all the threats of Ultimacia have gone, I guess all the romance has fizzled out.  
  
Riona doesn't see it like that, I think she's still in love with me, and it hurts to think that I don't feel the same, and I'll hurt her if I tell her...It really hurts, no one really knows, well apart from Selphie, I don't know HOW she knows, according to her I told her on my 18th birthday while I was drunk out of my mind, that's why this year I'm vowing to spend my birthday alcohol free, but then again, if Seifer gets involved, my idea's might go out the window...  
  
But yeah Selphie knows I don't love Riona, and she's promised not to tell anyone...I think...I think I'm gay...or maybe Bi, I don't know, I'm so unsure right now, not that I've had much time to dwell on it, I've been so busy lately, and Riona insists that we spend any of our limited spare time together, not that I mind, but I keep noticing things...like how much of a cute ass Zell has (God forbid, if Zell or Riona ever reads this-I'm sorry!) or how much of a great body Seifer has (If Seifer finds out he'll probably cut me up with Hyperion) but that's not all of it, the person I'm attracted to the most, is the person I see the least.  
  
Irvine, Irvine Kinneas. Yeah, The same sharpshooter who fucks a different women each day, no one has any idea how jealous I feel when a girl is in his arms, even if it's just a friendly hug with Selphie or Quistis, It just makes me want to push them off of him and hold him to me, make sure that everyone knows he's mine, but I cant...Hyne, I don't know what it is about him...wait, scratch that, I do, it's the fact he's good looking, has charm and wit and absolutely oozes sex appeal. Sounds really sad doesn't it? I'm infatuated with a guy who is as straight as he could possibly be...or is it love? I can't help but wish that maybe he swings both ways? Who knows? Only he does and I sure as hell won't be able to find out any time soon, I'm that busy...I'm so tired...  
  
Time to sign off, I'll write again soon  
  
Squall Leonhart.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Squall rubbed his eyes tiredly, as he shut the small red leather bound book with a muffled snap, then dumped that and the pen to the confines of the bottom of his drawer in his desk. The brunette gunblader sighed again leaning his head back slightly; he felt so tired, but he had a five mile high stack of paper work to deal with; one of the con's of becoming the commanding officer of the SeeD's.  
  
With a scowl at the paperwork, Squall picked up the first sheet of paper and read it, before shaking his head in disbelief, scrunching it up and throwing the ball of paper over his head, before it landed neatly in the waste paper basket on the other side of his office.  
  
It wasn't long before Squall's waste paper basket was full, the brunette yawned again and looked at the clock blearily, but his eyes were too tired to read the hands of the clock. Squall shook his head and pondered on what to do. 'Maybe I should leave the rest for Xu to sort out tomorrow; it sure will be a whole lot better for me...' Squall's thoughts stopped as he felt a pair of slim hands wrap around his shoulders in a loose hug.  
  
"Squall honey, I don't mind you working so late, but now it's nearly three in the morning, and you look exhausted, leave it for tomorrow, come and get some sleep" Squall tilted his head back to look at the tired face of Riona, who by some miracle, was still managing to smile weakly at him at this time in the morning.  
  
Squall, blinked tiredly at her and managed to smile back at her, before Riona placed a small peck on his lips, and grabbed the brunette's hand, virtually hauling him out of his chair by force and pushing him onto the bed. Squall didn't complain, he was too tired to protest and argue about Riona fussing over him; he just let Riona help him undress and get him into bed. Riona smiled down at him and stroked his hair gently as he fell asleep. "What are we going to do with you Squall? You work too much for you own good, so what are we going to do with you?" Squall managed to hear her whisper, as the soothing feeling of Riona's slim fingers in his hair lulled him to a dreamless sleep, a small smile on his lips.  
  
And all the while he dreamed of Irvine.  
  
Riona stood as soon as she knew the brunette gunblader was fast asleep and moved over to the settee in the brunette's living room, a blanket in tow; despite the fact that Riona and Squall were together, Squall still liked to sleep in his own bed alone, and Riona didn't mind; It made her feel privileged that she was aloud to sleep in the same room as him, let alone in the same bed.  
  
Riona chucked to herself as she snuggled into the covers, even though what had happened with Ultimacia and Seifer had brought Squall out of his brooding shell quite a bit, he still was a very private person, and Riona was used to it all by now, she knew she couldn't change him, it was a part of his personality, it was just the way Squall was.  
  
'But...he has been acting differently lately, not anything big, just small things, like avoiding everyone more...mind you we've all been busy, but Zell said, that when he passed Squall and said hi to him on the way to the cafeteria, Squall completely ignored him, like he wasn't there? Why would Squall do that? Zell's his best friend!' Riona frowned then shook her head, she was too tired to dwell on Squall's strange new habits right now, and then with a sigh she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
~Morning~  
  
Irvine cracked an eye open and groaned, shutting them again tightly as the strong sunlight that was drifting through the curtains, abused his sensitive eyes. Irvine sat up slowly and carefully, as to not wake Selphie up; the young girl had cried herself to sleep in Irvine's arms the night before, and the sharpshooter didn't have the heart to wake her up at such a late hour, so he snuggled up to her and both slept on the bed.  
  
The brunette sighed looking at Selphie's peaceful frame gently, before he stood and headed to his bathroom. Irvine splashed water and his face and looked at himself in the mirror. /Heh, look at yourself Irvine, you're in love with an ice prince who's already taken...and you lied to Selphie, you want more than just knowing he's happy!/ Irvine sighed as his inner voice intruded his broodings.  
  
'Of course I want more than that! But I can't have it, I know that and I can deal with it! I'm coping now, like I told Selphie just knowing he's alive and happy is enough! And it's not like I can approach him or touch him, I mean Squall is hardly the most touchable person in the world, I can hardly touch him and make it look innocent as it is!' Irvine bit back mentally, his hands clenching tightly on the white porcelain sink, he could hear his inner voice laughing at him. 'Just shut up! The only thing I can do is to stay away from him, but if I do, will it just make things worse?'  
  
Irvine waited for his inner voice to answer but it didn't; it didn't have the answer to the question. The brunette sighed and reached for his toothbrush, at least Selphie was here for him, she was his one and only best friend. "Irvy?" Irvine smiled weakly at Selphie's muffled call; sometimes Selphie was just too cute for her own good. 'Yeah she's like a little sis to me'. The brunette squeezed toothpaste onto his brush before he answered Selphie's tired call. "I'm in the bathroom Selph, just a sec"  
  
Ten minutes later the sharpshooter was washed dressed and ready for his first and only class of the day: GF and magical Theory. Irvine groaned; he loathed this class, part of the reason why he was doing it again, he had failed this class twice before in Galbadia Garden, and this was his last chance to pass the exam in Balamb or Headmaster Cid would revoke his SeeD status. Selphie looked over Irvine's shoulder at the timetable he was holding and giggled. "Awwwww poor Irvy has theory...ha! It's double theory too! I guess they want you to catch up on everything you missed last year"  
  
Irvine just groaned again and seriously considered going back to bed, but the warning look on Selphie's face told him there was no chance of that happening for a while. "Come on Irvine, it's not that bad, all you have to do is pass this last exam! Then you hardly have to study at all...well apart from the physical classes, beast theories and Magic sciences with Quistis, but hey! We only go 3 times a week! 1 class a day!" Irvine just stared at her and sighed, he knew she meant well by trying to cheer him up, but it still didn't help the gloomy prospect of having to go to the most boring class ever invented.  
  
Selphie just giggled at the look on his face and grabbed his arm. "Come on cowboy! Or we'll be late for class! I have a physical class today!" Irvine just nodded, his thoughts wandering back to Squall, he had the strangest dream the other night, involving Squall, himself and a large tub of chocolate (I dreamt this too! I have really weird, perverted dreams ^_~) Irvine remembered hearing himself moan, he looked at Selphie and blushed at the memory and wondered if She had heard his moaning too.  
  
The younger brunette dragged Irvine along the dorm corridor's, oblivious to the gunslingers blush, which Irvine was managing to force down, the young girl dragged Irvine around the hall and up the stairs to the elevator before pushing him inside. "Ack! I'm going to be late!" Selphie cried checking her watch "I should be at the front gates with Xu and the others by now! Good Look Irvy! And no skiving off!" Irvine managed to hear before the elevator door shut, Irvine chuckled and pressed the floor he wanted to go to, before he waited.  
  
The brunette gunslinger was stood, bored as the elevator went upwards and Irvine looked at the floor tipping his hat forward over his eyes and leaning on the elevator wall as he sank deeper and deeper into thought. Then the elevator stopped, Irvine looked up at the floor map and frowned, his destination was two more floors up; then the doors opened and the brunette gunslinger came face to face with the last person he expected.  
  
Squall Leonhart, seemed just as surprised to see him, as Irvine was to see the Gunblader, Irvine smiled to himself under his hat, Squall didn't show it on his face, but the surprise defiantly showed in his eyes. "Irvine" Squall addressed him coolly as he stepped into the elevator and pressed a button; a floor above Irvine, before leaning on the elevator and crossing his arms over his chest. The brunette sharpshooter grinned and tipped his hat at his senior officer all the while eyeing the gunblader up and down; Squall was wearing his usual leather pants and three belts, as well as some fingerless leather gloves, and a white shirt, the button undone at the top; Irvine resisted the urge to grab Squall's ass. "Commander" Irvine managed to reply politely as the elevator continued it's decent upwards "And how have you been?"  
  
Squall rose and eyebrow at the sharpshooter, but answered anyway "Oh fine" the gunblader said sarcastically "Rushed of my feet, hoards of paper work to do, and now Cid wants to see me" Squall sighed 'That and I had the weirdest fucking dream I have EVER had about you and a tub of chocolate' Squall added mentally to himself. Irvine grinned at him and tipped his hat down, chuckling. Squall frowned and turned to Irvine. "What's so funny?" Irvine didn't answer at first; he just shook his head as the elevator stopped on his floor. "If only you knew Squall Leonhart, if only you knew..." With that Irvine stepped out and the doors closed before Squall had a chance to ask him about what he had said.  
  
Irvine sniggered as he went to class. 'Irvine 1, Squall 0, If only he knew how much I wanted to grope him then...' Irvine smiled once more, his mood much more lightened than it was before, as he stepped up to the classroom door pausing at the door handle. 'Oh well, I'd better stop avoiding the inevitable' Irvine said as he opened the door and went to class...  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah Squall please sit down" Cid said as the brunette sat down, a scowl fixed on his face, Cid blinked in complete surprise, putting the pen he was holding, down on the desk and leaning back slightly in his armchair, wondering what or who had annoyed the brunette gunblader, but decided not to mention it...for now. "As you know Squall, you're our Commander and as Commander, you have certain...unexciting tasks to complete, but you are not alone. Xu and Quistis have offered to help you, yet you turn there offers down unless it is a serious emergency and the papers are falling from your desk and littering the fl-"  
  
"Look, this is about my paper work right? Well forget it, I'm fine, I can manage on my own!" Squall said coldly, his stormy grey/blue eyes narrowing slightly. Cid didn't move, he just sighed and stood up from his desk, his hands clasped behind his back, walking towards the large window behind his desk. The headmaster didn't move or say anything as he stared out of his office, until he heard Squall stand. "Don't leave just yet Commander, I have orders for you" Squall rose an eyebrow as Cid turned around back to his desk and picked up a blue file on it before he handed it to Squall. "This is for you, you must follow these orders, and there are no exceptions, for you or the other four SeeD members that will be joining you"  
  
Squall waited for more from the Headmaster, but Cid said nothing, frowning, the brunette gunblader opened the file and read its contents, his mouth dropping open as he read more; then he glared at the headmaster angrily, slamming the file back on the desk. "No way! I am NOT going!" Cid rose and eyebrow and chuckled to himself, which just seemed to make the gunblader even more angry, Squall clenched his hands into fists and slammed them down on Cid's desk making the headmaster's laughter stop immediately. "I am not doing this mission! Hell I don't know how you can even call it a mission!"  
  
Cid smiled blandly and shook his head "Do you want to know the reason I'm sending you there?" The headmaster prodded the file gently with his finger "It was Riona, she came to me and told me that you have been up doing paperwork at late hours, and only last night, were up until three O'clock this morning doing it. Squall, even I don't stay up that late! And I'm the headmaster of this academy, your working way too hard, you need to relax, so go on this 'mission' before you brake down"  
  
Squall glared and shook his head stubbornly, before he turned to walk out of the headmaster's office and Cid sighed "If you won't do it for you own good, then do it for your girlfriend Riona, and your friends, Zell, Irvine..." Squall froze and turned around slowly and noticed Cid's pleading face. Squall sighed and rolled his eyes. "What about here? The paperwork? The meetings?" Cid rose and eyebrow and smiled a little, before he turned back to his desk and sat back down in his chair. "Xu and Nida have volunteered to sort everything out while you are away, there is no need to worry" Squall sighed and looked at the file once more reading the contents of the blue folder carefully, before he looked up. "You said I could take four other SeeD's with me? Do I get to choose who?" Cid nodded his smile widening.  
  
"Of course, the 'mission' wouldn't be half as fun if you went with people you didn't know" Squall sighed and nodded again, while he accepted defeat, and from the look on the headmasters face, everything was going to plan. The brunette sighed and flipped to the back of the folder and tore out the form, for his acceptance for going on this 'mission', he filled it in and signed it before handing it to the headmaster, who grinned. "I don't believe I'm dong this...this better be good, I'll call you tomorrow and tell you who I've chosen for this mission" Cid nodded as the brunette gunblader turned to walk out of his office. "You do that Squall, you do that"  
  
Squall nodded and left, the blue file in his arms, he had a really bad feeling about this mission...  
  
~*~  
  
TADA! Done! *Yawns* I finished this at... 4:34 am, so be very grateful, bow down to me! ^_^ j/k. Ohh what's the 'mission' and who will Squall take with him? Well you guys can vote! Yes choose three characters from the following list, put them in a top 3 order and PLEASE give me a short reason why! Please, please, DO NOT vote for Irvine, coz he is defiantly gonna be there from the start, so following contenders you CAN vote for are:  
  
Quistis Seifer Zell Selphie Riona Fujin Raijin  
  
Lol yeah the usual! So people vote away! Unless I know I can't write up the next chapter, so get at it! ^^ R&R!!! bye! 


End file.
